SNUGGLE BUDDIES
by Supreme SR
Summary: It's a below freezing night, the city's power generator has blown a fuse, there are no sleeping bags around the house, and the warmest place in the area was upstairs: in Rouge's room...


_**I'm back with another Shadouge one-shot! I was trying to keep this rated PG, but it was hard. Just to warn some readers, the title is a lot more childish than the story, but none less, I do hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**Please read and enjoy…**_

**SNUGGLE BUDDIES**

His teeth were chattering uncontrollably. He could see his own breath escape his quivering lips. He couldn't feel any of his cursed limbs, his fingertips or the tips of his toes.

Shadow the Hedgehog was curled up into a ball, shuddering ferociously on the skin couch that griped him like your tongue getting stuck in an icy, metal pole.

Darn it for the negative twenty degree weather showing up all of a sudden in the beginning of March when it was suppose to be warming up, and darn it for the city's electric generator to blow a fuse coincidentally at the _wrong_ time. Especially at two in the morning!

His frostbitten ears twitched at the sound of the upstairs bedroom door creaking open, and a snow white bat looking over the couch to see him with a comforting smile on her face. "Cold night huh Shadow?" she greeted.

Shadow managed to look at her and give her the _"No shit it is!"_ look.

Rouge only tightened her bathrobe on her, making sure to keep as much heat as possible. "Sorry. I don't have any extra blankets or sleeping bags to provide around here. Why not come upstairs to my room? I got a fireplace going," she suggested.

"I'm fine," Shadow declined stubbornly, though even he himself knew he wasn't.

"You're going to freeze to death in this condition," Rouge informed with concern. "Why not you go teleport to a tropical place for the night." but she knew that he wouldn't, because Shadow was fighting with the temperature at the moment, and knowing him so well, she knew that he _never_ turned his back on a battle.

As expected. "I'm fine," he repeated more forcefully and turned his back on her instead.

Rouge only sighed, knowing this was going to happen, and wondered why she even tried to help. "Have it your way. But if you're having a second thought on the offer, the fire's welcoming you." and she headed back to her quarters, leaving Shadow alone once again to tremble from the cold.

No, he was not going to back down on this. He had pride, but he just had too damn much of it.

He curled tighter, wrapping his arms around himself. That barely made a difference for personal body heat.

Why didn't he just take Rouge's offer? It couldn't hurt; he wasn't going to back down or anything. Hold it, but he was going to depend on the blanket and fireplace to produce his heat instead of his own. So he would be backing down on this little battle he had with the weather if he did.

What was he going to do?

Rouge sprawled across her mattress that lay right next to the burning fireplace. The thick woolen blanket that covered her gave extra heat, and she was warm and comfy compared to the black hedgehog downstairs who would be a popsicle any minute.

She breathed out, watching the fog she'd create rise up and evaporate before it reached the ceiling. _'Maybe I should go back down there, just in case.' _She thought to herself, turning towards the fire. _'But he shouldn't be so stubborn when he knows his health is on the line. I guess I might have been too passive on the invite.'_

Making up her mind to go back downstairs and demand Shadow to warm him by the fire, her bedroom door burst open with the person she was not going to expect to come, stand in the entrance.

"Shadow?" Rouge called in surprise, with Shadow slamming the door shut, stomping aggressively to her bed, pulling up the covers and jumping on the mattress, landing beside her and then covering himself with his half of the sheets.

He did all this in a hasty and hostile manner, clearly showing that he definably did not want to do this but do to his limit with the atmosphere, was forced to. And another note was that he did all this, without a peep or grunt coming out of him. This worried Rouge.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"…" no reply came from him, with his back still turned towards her.

"So, you finally made up your mind then?"

"…" Rouge could get the strong feeling that he was outraged in a silent way.

"You know, you don't have to-"

"Can you just let me get some sleep now!" he interrupted, snarling with impatience.

Feeling a bit hurt with Shadow's temper, Rouge turned away from him, and stared at the fireplace. "You're as cold as the temperature right now," she said her last words to him for the night, closing her eyes to try and sleep.

Shadow took affect by the comment, but didn't say anything that he'd regret later on.

After long moments of rethinking about his previous behavior towards his closest ally, Shadow turned his whole body towards his friend, who had her back to him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized genuinely. "I shouldn't have acted like that towards your kindness. I don't deserve your- … Rouge?" he lifted his upper body from the cushions to see the front side of Rouge's face. She was already asleep.

He scowled for just talking to a sleeping bat, sounding so apologetic trying to explain that he was sorry. How foolish was he going to look by just admitting for once that he was wrong? However, when later getting a longer look at the white bat's peaceful face, Shadow only smirked, letting the previous activities go and just being grateful to have someone like her.

He lifted his hand and stroked the back of her head gently. "You're too good to me," he whispered in her ear, lying back down under the covers.

This time, his body snuggled against hers.

But to what Shadow didn't know, was that Rouge laid awake the whole time, and the deep blush that was spread across her cheeks after his final caring words to her.

An hour of passing, and lying fully awake, Rouge slowly shifted her body to face the dark hedgehog right next to her. She felt his fur against hers, her hand brushing against his firm shoulder, his nose ticking her cheek, his breath heating her chest, her feet entangling with his own. And for him, he was fast asleep; lying down on his left side facing her, his arms crossed, eyes closed, with that trademark frown he almost never changed, and deeply breathing in the damp air.

"Shadow…" Rouge called out, barely in a whisper.

"…" no response came from him.

He was asleep, unless he randomly decided not to answer like earlier.

"Shadow," she called again, a little louder.

And again, to no response but the little groan to assure her that he was defiantly unconscious.

He was so close, that his lips were kissing the tip of her nose, heating it up. The fire that was now slowly dying off, showing enough flame to make out every detail of his precious face. Rouge's hand automatically cupped her friend's cheek, connecting to him by touch, warming each other by their own body heat.

Shadow twitched from her fondle, and repositioned his hand, landing on her waist.

Rouge's body stiffened at the new connection he had just given her, in his sleep, and slowly relaxed. After a few moments, she then did something she would have never thought when around Shadow: she took his hand, and placed it on her breast. So that her breast could exchange it's warmth for his chilled palm and fingertips.

The reaction that came from the sleeping hedgehog was a soft squeeze at Rouge's extra flesh that made her gasp soundly. But then the pleasurable touch had ended, she came back to reality. Her eyes widened as she broke away from their embrace.

What was she doing?

She was seducing her best friend who was defenseless to decline her sexual lust for him because he was in a deep snooze!

Wait; could it have been possible that he may have been seducing her all this time without even knowing it? … But she was then blaming him, who stood innocent from what she knew she was doing.

Overexcited by the night's unexpected activities, Rouge turned the opposite direction from Shadow, spreading a gap between them. His arm was still stretched out to her that now traveled down to her buttocks ever since she stirred away from him.

"Ally…" She heard her dark companion murmur vaguely behind her.

She slowly turned her head to face him again, and to see that he was still in slumber.

Did he just call out to her in his sleep?

Shadow then shifted his head closer to Rouge; making her want to return to the embrace she had just broken.

Letting the harmless temptation get the best of her, Rouge slowly stirred her body to her cherished friend once more, resting her head on his chest, letting his arms wrap around her unconsciously, and letting their legs entangle like before.

Afterwards, Rouge opened her eyes and looked up at Shadow's expressionless face with a sly smile. "Alright, I forgive you." she suddenly answered after all this time.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes to look at Rouge with his nonchalant face changing with an noticing smirk curving up his lips.

"About time you did," he retorted, kissing her lovingly and pulling the thick blanket over their heads to continue on with the night's activities.

**~END~**

_**A.N: Please Review! Thank You!**_

~Supreme


End file.
